Decisión
by Colorless Queen
Summary: [Traducción del original de CrackedMetal]Oneshot. John no es tan indulgente con la mujer que le disparo a su mejor amigo. Johnlock platonico.


_N/T: Esta historia no es mía. Es una traducción autorizada del fic "Decision" de CrackedMetal el cual pueden encontrarlo aquí en FanFiction. ¡Gracias CrackedMetal por dejarme traducirlo! Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo._

**N/A: Disclaimer: No poseo ningún derecho sobre Sherlock o sus personajes.**

* * *

**Decisión**

Tan pronto como John entró en la habitación la atmósfera cambió. Mary bajó la mirada, incapaz de encontrarse con los ojos que seguramente le dirían, aun antes que cualquier palabra abandonara sus labios, sobre la decisión que había tomado.

John también bajó la mirada, se humedeció los labios y le contestó al Sr. Holmes de manera ausente, en un torpe intento para escapar de la sofocante tensión que su presencia había traído. Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse tras el hombre mayor, John finalmente, levantó su vista hacia su esposa.

Habían estado separados por meses y el peso de la inminente decisión se mostró claramente en el rostro de Mary; círculos violáceos ensombrecían sus ojos y su piel se hallaba más pálida que la última vez que compartieron la misma habitación. El corazón de John se encogió y por un momento sintió la necesidad de acercarse a ella y hacerle saber que su bienestar estaba intacto, pero tan pronto como el impulso lo asaltó, desvió la mirada y terminó apretando su puño para después introducirlo en su bolsillo y sacar la pequeña memoria que había estado en su posesión desde el interrogatorio en Baker Street.

"Entonces," habló finalmente, sintiendo sus ojos clavados en él, decidió devolverle la mirada, sin miedo y estoico. "¿Estas bien?" la débil entonación de preocupación impregnó su pregunta, pero su cara no reflejó ni siquiera un rastro de emoción.

"Oh, ¿vamos a tener esta conversación hoy? ¡De verdad es Navidad!" sus palabras sarcásticas fueron recibidas con un silencio cortante y en el momento en que terminó de pronunciarlas deseo poder retenerlas, sabiendo que no tenía derecho de estar a la defensiva.

Ella pasó saliva con pesadez y no se atrevió a moverse mientras la mano derecha de John estaba jugando con algo que reflejaba la luz, algo familiar y que ella reconoció de inmediato mientras brillaba tenuemente con la luz del fuego. La mirada de ambos se posó en su mano, a la vez que ésta se elevaba a la altura de su cintura, asegurándose que toda la atención estuviera concentrada en el aparato, el cual contenía información que él apenas podía imaginar.

"¿Ahora?" la voz de Mary tembló ligeramente, aun cuando hacía un gran esfuerzo para que se escuchara entera e indiferente, como si todavía tuviera algún control sobre la situación, lo cual ambos sabían que no era cierto.

Una vez más su boca se negó a darle una réplica verbal, tan solo asintió por respuesta. "¿En serio, meses de silencio y vamos a hacer esto ahora?" Silencio. "¿Lo has leído?"

Él pareció congelarse ante la pregunta, su mano se volvió a cerrar en un puño; escondiendo la memoria de su vista. Algo en sus ojos cambió, cualquier incertidumbre de momentos atrás había desaparecido y aunque tan sólo un tiempo antes ella había sido una experta en leer sus emociones, se encontró confundida y temerosa, sin tener idea de que esperar.

Él la llama con la mano. "¿Vendrías aquí un momento?"

Él no titubea. Su expresión no cambia. Y el miedo asciende por su garganta.

"N-no. Dime. ¿Lo has leído?"

John frunce el ceño y sus ojos se oscurecen con furia. Su voz se escucha más fuerte la siguiente vez que habla. "Solo ven aquí." Esta vez es el capitán, dando una orden y esperando ser obedecido. Ella pasa saliva una última vez y finalmente se levanta; con una mano descansando como apoyo sobre su vientre abultado. Mary ve como John se inclina levemente hacia ella, como si fuera a ofrecer su ayuda ante su obvio estado de embarazo, el cual disminuye la velocidad de sus movimientos. Pero sus pies nunca abandonan su lugar mientras se balancea hacia atrás en el último segundo. Entre más observa sus acciones, más teme de la conversación que se aproxima.

Después de que ella ocupa su lugar enfrente de él, John permanece en silencio. Cuando vuelve a hablar se asegura de mirarla a los ojos. "He pensado mucho en lo que quiero decirte. Estas son palabras elegidas con cuidado." Su respiración está totalmente estable, mientras ella siente que el aire se atora en su garganta.

Ella asiente. "Está bien."

"Los problemas de tu pasado, son tu asunto, de nadie más. Así que no, no lo leí, porque no me corresponde. Entonces…" No finaliza su frase, en cambio se voltea hacia la chimenea y lanza toda su historia hacia las llamas. Por un momento ambos observaron el aparato derretirse contra la madera.

Mary no puede detener la sonrisa que comenzó a formarse en sus labios, las lágrimas casi nublan su vista ante la oleada de esperanza que nació en su interior.

"Una vez dicho eso" la angustia se apoderó de su pecho y su sonrisa se desvaneció. "…puedo manejar que la gente me mienta Mary, realmente puedo. Dios sabe que he tenido suficiente práctica. Si todo esto fuera, tan solo tu pasado no tendríamos problema, porque la gente cambia, pero tú haz traído esto al presente; al no acudir a nosotros por ayuda pusiste a todos, incluyendo a nuestro bebé, en peligro." Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia su vientre, con algo parecido al remordimiento en ellos y su última esperanza fue arrancada de ella.

"Por favor John, yo-"

En esta ocasión ni siquiera la dejó terminar, su voz se elevó y se volvió imponente y fría. "Incluso con eso, con _todo _eso, podría haber dejado el pasado atrás, _podríamos _haber seguido adelante, pero Mary," él levantó la vista del lugar al cual sus ojos se habían desviado y ahora su mirada mostraba un brillo peligroso. La ira quemaba sus pupilas y su quijada tembló bajo su piel. "El momento en que decidiste levantar un arma en contra de ese hombre, ese insano, inteligente, testarudo, increíble… de ese hombre destrozado, mi mejor amigo… En el momento en el que eso sucedió, tú fuiste quien le puso fin a esta relación."

Ella lo observó en estado de shock, no había esperado que aquello saliera de su boca. "Pero Sherlock," argumentó, "Él te explicó, él dijo que lo salve-"

"No me importa _lo que_ ese idiota dijo. Él diría cualquier cosa si pensara que eso me haría feliz, si hiciera mi decisión más fácil. Es que no escuchaste su brindis en nuestra _boda_," escupió la palabra como si fuera veneno, retrocediendo un par de pasos, sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en ella y se entrecerraron, observando como ella titubeó y agachó la cabeza mirando a sus manos. "Él piensa que es la peor opción, que no es digno y que es peligroso y haría cualquier cosa, _cualquiera, _si pensara que puede salvarme de ello y darme la vida que él considera que merezco, la vida que él cree que quiero." John se detuvo, inhalo profundamente y por primera vez su voz se quebró ante las siguientes palabras. "Tú lo mataste Mary. Él estaba muerto, de nuevo. Y eso es algo por lo que nunca podre perdonarte."

Hubo un largo silencio y entonces Mary tragó. Una duda quemaba en su interior, aquella que había estado preguntándose desde el momento en que se conocieron y que necesitaba ser resuelta.

"¿Estás enamorado de él?"

La respuesta que obtuvo la sorprendió. Los labios de John se elevaron en una media sonrisa condescendiente, sin rastro de humor. Se volvió en el acto, dejó escapar una risa incrédula y elevó su mano para sujetar el puente de su nariz antes de girar de nuevo, tan rápido que ella solo pestaño y se apartó de su paso, cuando John ya estaba a mitad de la habitación.

"¿Eso lo haría más fácil? ¿Es esa la única forma en la que esto tendría sentido para ti?" Ella no respondió, sabiendo de antemano que hacerlo solo incrementaría su enojo. "No Mary, no estoy enamorado de él… Pero sí lo amo, siempre lo haré y en el momento en que _alguien _intente hacerle daño, sin importar lo que signifiquen para mí, se encontraran a sí mismos como mis enemigos." Viniendo de cualquiera, pensó que sonaría como una amenaza vacía, pero de él, hizo que su garganta se secara y el aire abandonara sus pulmones. "Quizá no es algo que cualquiera entendería pero ese hombre… Él _siempre _estará primero."

Ella lo miró en silencio, mientras él agarraba el abrigo que había tirado en algún punto de la conversación y se lo coloco sobre sus brazos, acomodándolo en posición para finalmente dirigirse hacia la puerta. Se volvió justo antes de alcanzar la manija, mirándola directo a los ojos una vez más.

"Puede que no esté enamorado de él, pero él es mi alma gemela y _pasaré _ el resto de mi vida junto a él. Incluso si eso significa que nunca tendré una relación o una familia en el sentido común de la palabra. Él es mi familia Mary y eso es todo lo que necesito." Por primera vez mostró inseguridad y miró hacia su vientre. "Quiero estar ahí para mi hija, y si tengo qué, peleare por ella. No merece sufrir a causa de esto."

Dicho eso, abrió la puerta. Ella brincó en su lugar, pero noto que John no retrocedió cuando la puerta revelo una alta figura, congelada en su lugar con un brazo levantado a mitad de la puerta, la mirada en blanco y la boca abierta. John no miró al otro hombre o dio señal de reconocer su presencia, tan solo se mantuvo al lado de la puerta y miro a Mary, claramente dándole permiso para salir.

Ella caminó temblorosamente hacia delante, aún en shock y recuperándose de lo que había sucedido. Se detuvo antes de pasar a su lado, y entonces habló; intentando retener las lágrimas, pero éstas la traicionaron haciendo que su voz temblara. "No tendrás que pelear conmigo por ella." Su bebé necesitaba a sus dos padres y ella sabía que esto era lo que podía y haría correctamente.

John asintió. "Gracias."

Ella lo imitó y después dirigió su mirada hacia Sherlock; quien seguía alto e inmóvil. Ella contuvo el aliento-

"No digas nada" otra orden, que era obvio haría bien en no desobedecer. Su mandíbula permaneció cerrada, bajó la mirada y salió de la habitación. Ya no pertenecía a ese lugar y sabía que era cien por ciento su culpa.

John inhaló y exhaló varias veces, controlándose a sí mismo antes de mirar al hombre que había elegido. Supo que hizo la decisión correcta al ver la expresión confundida en la cara de Sherlock; sus ojos llenos de incomprensión y con una sospechosa acumulación de líquido en ellos. A pesar de estar tembloroso e inseguro, John le sonrió a su amigo y francamente al amor de su vida. Sabía que la mayoría de la gente no lo entendería, se había destinado a una vida de prejuicios y etiquetas. La diferencia era que ahora ya no le importaba. Había estado a punto de perder a Sherlock tantas veces, qué de ser necesario protegería al hombre enfrente de él con su último aliento.

"¿Sherlock?" Cierta diversión modulaba su tono, reconociendo la mirada de completa estupefacción de aquella vez que le había asegurado que era su mejor amigo.

Los ojos del detective finalmente se dirigieron hacia él, aunque su postura se mantuvo increíblemente rígida. "John." Se detuvo, respirando irregularmente, abrió y cerró su boca varias veces. Finalmente inhaló y habló, mirando directamente a John con el asombro aun reflejado en sus ojos. "Hora del té."

John sacudió la cabeza y soltó una risa. "Genial, bien. Vamos entonces." Empujó un poco a su amigo que había quedado congelado como estatua, tan solo para que después de dar unos pasos volviera a ser llamado por él. Se giró ligeramente para ver que Sherlock también se había volteado para hablarle de frente, la tensión se había ido de su postura y su rostro estaba más relajado de lo que quizá jamás lo había visto. "Eso que hiciste," su mano se ondeó enfrente de él, "ahí, lo que dijiste. Eso fue…" El genio se bloqueó por un momento y John se encontró experimentando una fuerte sensación de déjà vu, la única diferencia era que esta vez, afortunadamente, no había un arma a la vista. "Estuvo… bien. Bien por ti."

John no pudo evitar sonreír mientras pensaba que él era probablemente uno de los únicos que había visto trabarse de manera tan vergonzosa a Sherlock, y quizá era el único en verlo suceder en múltiples ocasiones. Ante este descubrimiento se encontró incapaz de dejar de molestar al vulnerable hombre enfrente de él.

Su boca se expandió en una gran sonrisa, como no lo había hecho desde la "muerte" del detective, e hizo un guiño en dirección al moreno. "De nada William." Dio la vuelta, sin esperar por una respuesta y se escabulló a la cocina.

La boca de Sherlock se abrió nuevamente al escuchar su primer nombre. La sorpresa duró tan solo unos esta vez antes de que su rostro se convirtiera en una mueca, cerró sus puños y se dirigió con ruidosas zancadas al lugar donde sabía que estaba el resto de su familia.

"¡Por Dios Santo, Madre! ¡Te dije que no se lo dijeras!"

Sin embargo, a pesar de su grito no pudo detener la más pequeña de las sonrisas curvando sus labios.


End file.
